Thuật Ngữ
Definitions for the erudite and articulate, to further cultivate their considerable edification. (Meanings of gaming words for people new the game, or people who want to extend their gaming vocabulary.) Some definitions have been paraphrased or made specific to Don't Starve, but footnotes provide the full and original source text. A * (v. or adj. or n.): Merriam-Webster's Learner's Dictionary: Aggro Short for aggression, aggro is a term used to describe when a mob attacks the player or another mob. This can be automatic (such as in aggresive mob) or through an event (such as attacking a neutral mob and turning them aggresive). See Mob for a listing of standard mob dispositions. * (n.): The invisible area around an aggressive mob, that when entered, will trigger the mob to attack.This also applies to the area around Mob that will cause them to come to the aid of another mob under attack (e.g how far away a Pig will see another Pig being attacked and come to help). * : A'rtificial '''I'ntelligence, or computer controlled game entities. See: Mob. * ''' (n.): This is a term used to describe the damage caused by a multi-target attack, skill, or ability. It is an effect that is spread over a radius instead of being confined to a singular target. G * : A monster introduced by Jack Vance's "Dying Earth" described as being part "ocular bat", part "unusual hoon" and part man. Vance's Grue was the inspiration for the Grue of the Infocom game Zork, a creature that devours adventurers when they're in pitch darkness, much like in Don't Starve. Many Don't Starve players refer to Charlie as the Grue. H * : Video game slang for H'it ('H'ealth) '''P'oints, or the value used to show many hits a game entity can take before it is killed/defeated/destroyed. K * ''' (v.): A tactic first pioneered in one of the world's first MMOs: Nexus, the Kingdom of the Wind, the term "kiting" is used to describe a hostile interaction with one or more mob in which the player attempts to relocate enemies. This is typically done by gaining aggro from these mob (usually through proximity to the enemy or aggression towards the enemy), and moving away with the mob(s) in tow, e.g. kiting a mob. M * : 'Urban Dictionary: Mob Mob'ile critters. The term usually refers to enemies in a game, but can be used to describe anything that moves around. N * ' : Non-player character. Generally refers to vendors, trainers, or other computer controlled characters in a video game. R * : Refers to the Don't Starve: Reign of Giants DLC. S * (v.): A tactic which involves attacking and stunning a foe repeatedly so that they are forever locked in a stunned state and cannot retaliate. This tactic is commonly used in MMORPGs (Massive Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Games) in Player Versus Player (PvP) interactions. T * : A tactic where the user rushes into the battle and uses their health/defensive values or healing items to absorb damage long enough to defeat their opponent. V * : Unmodified game content without any additions such as addons, mods, or DLC content. References Thể_loại:Chính Thể_loại:Cần biên dịch